The new Naruto
by shikamaru9
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by a friend at the age of 6 but gets a sharingan eye. now smarter and more skilled he goes through life in a new way. Vote for paring for Naruto no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_A 6-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was walking with his good friend 16-year-old Uchiha Jin. They met abouttwo months ago when Naruto was at the playground by him self and Jin came and talked to him. They became good friends Jin would often train Naruto and they could also be seen eating ramen together. Because of the training Naruto got he was probably genin level he new some medic and fire jutsu but nothing that really made him stand out. One day Naruto was at the training grounds waiting for Jin when a swarm of shuriken came out of nowhere._

_Naruto looked around in a panic state. "Hey come out here you coward!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. But he never thought he would see the man before him. It was Jin sharingan activated and a kunai drawn out to fight._

_"Hello Naruto-kun." He said in a dull lifeless voice very different from the normal happy one._

_"Jin-niisan? D-did you attack me?" Naruto asked in peer confusion and fear._

_"Hai, Naruto-kun I have been order to kill you." He said in the same voice. After that he charged Naruto. Naruto to slow to dodge the full attack lost his left eye when he got cut._

"_Ahh!" Naruto screamed out in pain from the wound. He looked up at Jin his right eye wide in horror, "W-why Niisan w-why?" he asked starting to cry._

_"…." The Uchiha did not answerer, but instead readied for another attack._

_Naruto looked down at the ground. (Why…. why do they do this to me? I-I can't fight him.) He felt a pain in his stomach and felt raw power come from it._

_The Uchiha took a step back once red chakra engulfed Naruto. "T-the K-kyuubi's power? Is the seal breaking?" He said out loud in a panic and started his attack again just to have his hand cought by Naruto. _

_Naruto looked up into the eyes of Jin his now red demon eye meeting the red sharingan. And he let out a hug chakra wave sending Jin back through 2 trees and he was stopped by a 3rd. Naruto came up to Jin looking at him with the still red eye. _

_Jin was badly injured with second-degree burns and cut up and bloody. "Naruto looked down at him. "Why?" He asked in a mad but sad voice._

_Jin coughed up some blood and looked back at Naruto. "My clan (cough) thinks you a threat to the village. (cough) Because you (cough) hold the Kyuubi."_

_Naruto was shocked now with his normal blue colored eye. "W-what t-the Kyuubi is in me?" Jin just nodded. Naruto looked at the ground. "S-so that's it that's why you all hate me?"_

_Jin looked down at the ground. "You are not the demon (cough) people are just to afraid of (cough) what they don't understand. (cough) My clan told me to kill you (cough) and I was to weak to say no." He looked up to see Naruto crying harder now. Then he noticed his left eye (It looks like I actually cut out his eye. Maybe I could give him mine I won't be alive much longer any ways.) "Naruto…. I want you to (cough) take my left eye." Naruto's eye snapped at attention at that comment._

_"What!" he yelled._

_"Pleas Naruto (cough) take it as a gift of my forgiveness." He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes._

Naruto eye snapped open and he was panting. "It was just that dream again? It always feels so real." Now a 12-year-old Naruto got up and went to his bathroom and looked at his mirror to see his face sharingan eye and all. "(sigh) It has been 6 years and I still have that nightmare? Jin-niisan wanted me to prove to the villagers that I wasn't the demon. Now I have to get ready for the genin finals at the academy." He covered up his left eye with a headband changed in to a black shirt and shorts with a kunai patched on his right leg. After that he left to the school.

But first he made a detour and went to the stone with the names of all the ninjas that died. /if some one could please tell me the name/ He looked at it and found the name he was looking for _Uchiha Jin. _At first the 3rd didn't want to put the name on because of the assassination attempt. But after the Uchiha massacre a month later Naruto asked him to. Naruto just stud their for a while when he noticed some one walked up beside him.

"Hatake-san." Naruto said with a nod to the older man with a mask and a jounin uniform. "Here to pay your respects again?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai, as I do every day. How about you?" Naruto and Kakashi meet one day when they both came to pay their respect to a lost one. Both where more than a little surprised that they both had a sharingan in their left eye Kakashi even trained Naruto a little.

"Yea I had the nightmare again." He said looking at the name thinking of all the times he spent with his 'big brother'.

"Isn't it the day for the genin exams?"

"Hai, you going to be a sensei for a team?"

"Yea Hokage-sama is forcing me to like every year." he said with some sadness in his tone.

Naruto laughed at that then said goodbye and made his way to school.

At school

"OK class now we will call you up individually to take the exam. (Hmmm Naruto isn't here yet sigh I'm sure he'll be here.)" Thought Iruka the academy teacher.

The exam was half way over by the time a lazy looking blonde came in the classroom.

"Oi, Naruto up here." Said Shikamaru he and Naruto became good friends and they play each other in shoji /is that right/ Both being some of the best at the game.

Naruto took a site by his lazier friend and Chouji who he also became friends with.

"Hi Naruto did you go to the monument again?" asked Chouji while eating a bag of chips.

"Yea, but hey it looks like you two passed was it hard?" Naruto asked.

"No, but it was rather troublesome." Answered Shikamaru.

They continued to talk for a while as a boy with black haired looked up at Naruto (That loser is above me for rookie of the year eh. Well I'll have to change that. "Uchiha Sasuke to the exam room." Said Iruka. Sasuke got up and walked over into the other room.

"OK Sasuke three perfect bunshin to pass." Iruka said again.

Sasuke smirked did the hand signs and five perfect copy's appeared. "Very good Uchiha-san." Said the other chuunin, "With that you are above Naruto."

Sasuke took his headband and walked out. (No way Naruto can bet that.) "Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka. Naruto stud up and walked over not looking at the glare the Uchiha and his fan club where giving him.

"OK Naruto three bunshin to pass."

"Hai." Naruto said and then 1o clones stud there.

Iruka smiled at his favorite student. "Great job Naruto you are now the number 1 rookie of the year. Here take this and this scroll given to the rookie of the year." Naruto took his new headband and put it on the same way he had his on and pocketed the scroll.

Naruto walked in and took his seat as Iruka stud in the front of class. "Good job every one on passing you well come back here tomorrow for teams. Also this year rookie of the year is Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a grin as he saw the Uchiha's look of disbelief and all the yells from his fan club.

After school Naruto was on his way back when he felt some one behind him no make that three some ones.

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Okay you three come out here." Nothing happened for a little while then Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino came out from their different hiding places.

"What do you three wont?" Naruto did not care for Sasuke and cared even less for his lackeys.

Sasuke glared at him and the two girls yelled. "HOW DID A NO TALENT LOSER WIN ROOKIE OF THE YEAR OVER SASUKE-KUN?" Naruto winced at the volume of the yell.

"Owe, Uchiha mind telling your groupies to shut up?" He asked while clearing his ear from the ringing sound.

Sasuke glared even more at that comment. "Fight me."

"Huh, why?"

"Because if you are rookie of the year I want proof you are stronger."

"Get over it. It's not like it matters any more we are genin what we where doesn't count now we start from scratch. Besides is it that big a deal that you aren't in the spot light?" He said in a mocking tone

Sasuke growled "Dammit Uzumaki fight me." He said and then charged Naruto.

Naruto dodged a series of punches and kicks. "You are to mad you aren't fighting clearly." Naruto said in a board tone as if he didn't care.

Sasuke just got madder at Naruto and kept attacking until he over extended a punch cosign him to lose balance. Naruto seeing this hit him in the gut with a punch sending the Uchiha to the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN?" the two girls yelled as Sasuke hit the ground in pain. Naruto left before they took their anger out on him.

Naruto then went to the training ground. He did his normal routine of Tree climbing, water walking, and weight training in a spar with a mud clone. After that he practiced on the Chidori more, which he still hasn't mastered from Kakashi. He then had some ramen and went to bed.

**OK please review and vote for Naruto's paring**

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Tenten**

**Koyuki (princess from movie)**

**Tsunami (Inari's mom)**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Harem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers to questions Naruto is above chuunin level but not quiet jounin. Hana is kibas big sister around 18-20. Tayuya and Kin are sound ninjas. And yes besides Tenten and Kin all of the other girls are older. And by harem I mean all of the girls on my list minus Kin Tayuya and plus Temari, Hinata, and a few more but no Sakura or Ino. Sigh that was trouble some also DON'T OWEN NARUTO**

Naruto woke up early as always, got dressed, eat a healthy breakfast, and did his morning training (same as his afternoon training). Naruto got to school an hour late that surprised every one because that's early for him.

Iruka smiled as Naruto when he came in. "Nice of you to join us Naruto. Please take your seat we are almost done with the teams." Naruto nodded and took his seat.

"OK Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch as the two girls jumped up and started a victory dance. "Team 8 Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." The three smiled at the fact they where on the same team. " Team 9 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. OK those are all of the genin teams please wait here for your jounin sensei to come pick you up."

"Cool I was worried we would be put on different teams." Said Chouji.

"It is good to be with friends although I'm just happy I'm not with the Uchiha or his fan girls." Stated Naruto as he watched as Ino and Sakura swooned over the Boy as all the other girls grumbled and glared at the two.

"Hai." Shikamaru nodded his head with a smirk on his face. " That would have been troublesome. It almost makes you feel sorry for Sasuke." All three looked at each other then shook their head, "Not." All three laughed as the girls started a tug-o-war with the Uchiha being the rope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost thirty minutes and most of the teams had been picked up by now.

Sigh, "This it troublesome where is this guy?" Asked Shikamaru with a disgruntled look on his face.

Naruto was lining back in his chair with his feet on the desk thinking. (How long is this going to take?) As he thought that the only other team there Team 9 got picked up by a very attractive women with red eyes and black hair. (Sigh now why can't I be on that team? At the rate this is going we are going to be here for hours just like when Kakashi…) Naruto stopped his trail of thoughts there.

Flash Back

"_Isn't it the day for the genin exams?"_

"_Hai, you going to be a sensei for a team?"_

"_Yea Hokage-sama is forcing me to like every year."_

_Naruto laughed at that then said goodbye and made his way to school._

End Flash Back

Naruto let out a loud sigh, "Fuck." He muttered barely loud enough to hear.

Shikamaru being close enough to hear it asked. "Something wrong Naruto?"

"Hai, I know who are sensei is. I've been trained by him before and…" Sigh, "We are going to be here a lot longer." Naruto said looking at the ground in disappointment.

"How troublesome." Sigh, "Well I guess we could play a game of shoji." He said with a smile as he pulled out the board.

Naruto smiles as well. "Fine fine but don't think you well win so easy."

Naruto and Shikamaru played shoji while talking with each other and Chouji. It was another two hours and two loses to Naruto before Kakashi came.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he poofed into the room.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "How did I know it would be you?"

"Come now Naruto I'm not that bad." He said with a smile or at least that's what it looked like hard to tell with the mask. "OK to the roof so we can talk more." After that he left the room the same way he got in.

The three genin got up and walked up to the roof. They saw their sensei seating a railing on the ledge.

"OK you guys tell about your self's your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future." Kakashi said in a happy/lazy voice.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" asked Chouji who was again eating chips.

"Me? OK my name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no intension on telling you my likes or dislikes, as for dreams… I haven't really thought about it. OK next, you." He pointed at Chouji.

(Same old Kakashi) Naruto thought as his friend started. "My name is Akimichi Chouji, I like food especially chips and steak, I dislike people who are mean to me, and my dream is to… hmm I don't really know yet."

"OK you with the ponytail." Kakashi said pointing at Shikamaru.

"Sigh My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like shoji and cloud watching, I don't like loud people or doing more than what's needed, my dream is to live a normal life get married have a girl and a boy in that order and then retire." Shikamaru said looking half asleep.

(Hmm it maybe a little hard to motivate that one.) Kakashi thought, "OK last Naruto."

Naruto had a half smile on his face, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my diseased brother and my friends, I don't like the way the villagers treat me or the Uchiha and his fan girls, my dream is to become a great ninja and prove this village wrong." He said with a steady voice and a determined look.

Kakashi smiled and said, "Good now you are to meet me at training ground 8 for a training exercise."

"What type of training?" Asked Chouji with a confused look on his face.

"Survival training."

"Hmm.. But sensei we had training like that in the academy. It would be troublesome to do it again." Said Shikamaru.

At this point Kakashi laughed, "What's so funny Hatake-san?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi controlled his laughter, "It's nothing it's just that your not gonna like what I have to say." Kakashi looked straight at them clearly enjoying this. "This test is to see if you have what it takes to be ninja and it has a 66 percent failure rate."

At once all the genin had a reaction Shikamaru sighed loudly Chouji looked frightened and Naruto's visible eye widened a little. (How did I know something like this would happen?) Naruto asked him self.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp." With that Kakashi poofed away.

Shikamaru sighs, "Well this is troublesome. Do you think he well be there on time?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Nope not a chance." He said with a large smile.

Sigh, "Yeah that's what I thought." Grumbles incoherently, "I guess we should go now." Said Shikamaru.

"How about we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen now that we are a team." Asked Chouji happily.

"But we aren't offishly a team yet." Stated Shikamaru.

"Like we are going to fail some test lets go!" Naruto said pushing Shikamaru there.

**Sorry to cut this one short but I felt like it was taking to long. And votes so far are.**

**Harem 25**

**Tenten 21**

**Anko 14**

**Kurenai 8**

**Koyuki 8**

**Tsunade 6**

**Kin 4**

**Tayuya 4**

**Hana 2**

**Tsunami 2**


	3. sorry

**Sorry guys bit of a writer's block I'll try to update both off my stories within the month. Again really sorry.**


End file.
